Blue Bird
by Missannie L
Summary: Él apareció en su vida buscando a alguien del pasado, pero, al ayudarlo, no imaginó que llegaría a enamorase ni que descubriría un secreto que cambiaría su mundo
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos no me pertenecen, todo el mundo (o casi todo) sabe que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y cualquiera que pueda pagar por los derechos_

* * *

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

 **Palabras: 268**

* * *

 **Blue Bird**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

–Ven aquí, Bella –su padre le tendió los brazos y ella, sin dudarlo, corrió a abrazarlo.

–Te extrañé –susurró, enterrando el rostro en su hombro, respiró hondo y su aroma la inundó.

–Yo también, Bella.

De pronto escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, se separó, ligeramente alarmada.

–¿Escuchaste eso?

Su padre frunció el ceño.

–¿Escuchar qué?

Como si respondiera a su pregunta el sonido volvió a oírse, más alto esta vez.

–Eso.

–Oh, Bells –Charlie le tocó la frente, con una mueca preocupada–. ¿Segura qué estás bien?

–Sí, pero… –se interrumpió cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse, más potente, como si estuviera a su lado, el ruido le martilleaba la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiera detener el sonido.

" _Desaparece, desaparece_ " pensó.

–¡Isabella! –la voz de Reneé provocó que abriera los ojos, sorprendida.

Entonces entendió que lo de su padre había sido sólo un sueño. Charlie seguía muerto. La desilusión de ello de provocó un dolor más profundo del que estaba con ella desde el día en que su padre había sufrido el infarto. Sin sobrevivir.

Miró a Reneé, que la miraba furiosa.

–¡Piensa en tu abuela! –Le gruñó– Debe descansar. Deja de ser tan egoísta.

–Sí –masculló a media voz y ella se fue, cerrando tras de sí con suavidad.

" _¡Qué considerada!_ " pensó con ironía.

Suspiró y apagó su despertador con desánimo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina.

–Otro día más –susurró para sí–. Uno menos para irme –miró su habitación, que era su refugio. Reneé no había opinado en su decoración. Era simplemente de ella. Un hecho que aliviaba su alma.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos no me pertenecen, todo el mundo (o casi todo) sabe que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y cualquiera que pueda pagar por los derechos_

* * *

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

 _Canción recomendada:_

 _Blue Bird – Jo Jung Hee_

* * *

 **Palabras utilizadas: Cama**

 **Palabras: 769**

* * *

 **Blue Bird**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Miró alrededor, indeciso, ¿cómo podría comenzar?

Sabía que debía pedir ayuda, pero nunca había imaginado que sería algo complicado, lo que le llevaba de nuevo a pensar en la forma ideal de cómo comenzar la búsqueda. Podría ir a la recepción del hotel y decirle al encargado la razón de su visita.

–¿Y qué le dirías? –Se preguntó en voz alta– ¿"Hola, soy Edward Cullen y busco a una señora que mi padre conoció hace más de veinte años"?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso sonaba completamente ridículo.

Tal vez viajar a Forks no hubiese sido una buena idea, pero un mes antes le había parecido una idea fantástica. No, en realidad, Alice había hecho que pareciera la mejor idea de la historia. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no necesitó ver la pantalla de su móvil para saber quién era.

–Es como si te invocara, Alice, si lo pienso bien es un poco aterrador –comentó al descolgar.

–Talento natural.

–Eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

–De eso se trata, Edward –respondió ella en un tono cariñoso–. ¿Cómo te está yendo?

–Acabo de llegar y estoy desempacando.

Oyó su bufido del otro lado de la línea.

–Eso significa que acabas de dejar la maleta sobre la **cama** , ¿no es así?

–¿No estás espiándome? –preguntó, escéptico mirando alrededor.

Alice soltó una risa suave.

–No, tonto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Te conozco desde que nací, así que sé lo que significa tu "desempacar" y tu "desayuno decente".

–Alice, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

–Edward, no vas a volver hasta que lo intentes –su voz se endureció ligeramente.

–Repíteme otra vez porque tuve que venir yo.

–Suenas como un chiquillo –le reprochó ella con un suspiro–. Porque Emmett está casado y tú no. Y porque yo estoy cuidando a papá, sino con gusto hubiera ido.

–Yo podría tomar tu lugar.

Alice profirió un sonido ahogado.

–¿Tú? Ni de broma. No vamos a cambiar, sabes que él no está bien emocionalmente y, Edward, en varias ocasiones has demostrado que una piedra tiene más sensibilidad que tú. Oh, por no hablar de los chistes incómodos e idiotas que tratas de hacer para disipar la tensión. Te quiero, pero no quisiera tenerte a mi lado cuando tenga un día horrible y quiera ser comprendida y animada.

Edward gruñó, pero no intentó defenderse, pues eso era verdad.

–Emmett pudo haber traído a Rosalie.

–En serio suenas como un chiquillo. Sabes que Rose está casi a punto de dar a luz y no puede viajar en este momento. Sé que lo harás bien.

–¿Segura? Acabas de decirme que una piedra tiene más sentimientos que yo.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tienes encanto, no tanto como yo, pero con el que posees harás lo mejor.

–Vaya forma de darme ánimos.

–Ya sabes que no hay nadie como yo –replicó, petulante–. Bien, te ayudaré un poco. Supongo que no quieres comenzar con el recepcionista… ¿por qué no paseas por el pueblo y encuentras a alguien que te ayude? No has comido, así que podrías mezclar las cosas: comer y buscar información. Es una buena idea.

–¿Y si alguien me quiere mandar al psiquiatra?

–Te sacaré –le aseguró–. Pero dudo que lleguen a hacer eso, si es una mujer probablemente te llevará a su ático para convertirte en su esclavo sexual. ¿Te imaginas? Sumiso, obediente, complaciente, usando todo lo que ella te pida… incluso un tanga diminuto.

–Alice –la riñó mientras ella reía.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que ella se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para farfullar otros disfraces que podría usar.

–Sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea.

–Eso no fue lo que dijiste –respondió, jadeante.

–Fue antes de llegar a Forks y que la realidad me golpeara.

–Hazlo por papá, está muy animado con la idea. Además, juro que si regresas sin siquiera intentarlo lo lamentarás –su voz se tornó amenazadora y él tembló, cuando quería su hermana podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

–Bien, bien, me has convencido.

–Haz tu mejor esfuerzo –Alice volvió a sonar dulce y angelical–. Te llamaré después.

–Adiós –masculló antes de colgar.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

–Será fácil, sólo tengo que encontrar a la mujer que Carlisle conoció hace más de veinte años. Él le decía Rosemary o Mary, aunque no sabe si ése era su verdadero nombre. Cosa que hicieron los dos. Papá no tiene cara de Cooper –bufó–. En serio, ¿quién querría llamarse así? Ni siquiera sabemos si ella sigue viviendo en este pueblo.

Agarró su teléfono móvil, sus llaves y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Es una idea que me tiene muy entusiasmada. Tiendo a hacer capítulos cortos, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder transmitir los sentimientos que quiero._

 _Lamento si encuentran faltas ortográficas, si hay una que sea imperdonable me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber (:_

 _He creado una lista de reproducción de esta historia, el link está en mi perfil, aunque puedo ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente la letra no tenga mucha relación con Edward, pero se aplica más a Bella, en el prólogo o en el que sigue (el cual ya casi tengo listo). Sabrán bien de qué va todo esto en los siguientes. Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de música escuchan? ¿Cuál es su canción favorita?_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los uso para mis deseos egoístas_

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

 _Canciones recomendadas:_

 _Who is – Bruno Mars_

 _Crazy – Simple Plan_

 _Perfect – Simple Plan_

 _All of a Sudden – Krystal_

* * *

 **Palabras utilizadas: Mirada**

 **Número de palabras: 1,122**

* * *

 **Blue Bird**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Bella se dispuso a pagar mientras se esforzaba para no ponerle mala cara al chico detrás del mostrador. No era su culpa que la entrevista de trabajo que tenía hoy hubiese sido un completo fracaso. A su mal humor se le sumaba el hecho de que debía sobrevivir por lo menos una semana a base de comida chatarra debido al escaso presupuesto con el que contaba.

Suspiró, iba a extrañar con locura la comida de su abuela, Bella adoraba cocinar, pero desde que se había mudado a Forks Marie lo hacía. Por desgracia no se podía arriesgar a entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina debido a Reneé. Generalmente se limitaban a ignorarse cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, pero ella sabía sobre su entrevista y no pararía de hostigarla hasta conocer todos los detalles. Entonces comenzaría a decirle cosas hirientes. Parecía que menospreciarla era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, así que, si se le ocurría estar en la cocina por más de cinco segundos, ella aparecería dispuesta a insultarla.

Unos años antes no hubiera dudado en presentarle batalla, pero desde la muerte de su padre sus peleas la tenían harta porque su relación siempre había sido de esa forma: tensa e hiriente. La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, agarró la bolsa que contenía sus compras con gesto ausente y salió. La realidad era que Reneé la odiaba, no sabía qué había hecho ella para merecer eso, pero así era.

Bella vivía ahora con ella debido a la delicada salud de su abuela. La relación con Marie siempre había sido la que ella imaginaba que era una de madre e hija, por eso no vaciló a la hora de mudarse a Forks. Pero, dentro de unos meses, cuando sucediera lo inevitable y Marie la dejara… se iría. Sin despedirse. Y no volvería. Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que Reneé no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que parecía esperar ese día con ansias.

¿Qué le había hecho ella para ser merecedora de su rencor?

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos deprimentes, no le hacía ningún bien hacerlo, siempre terminaba sintiéndose fatal y diminuta, cosa que detestaba. Tenía que pensar en las cosas buenas. Comenzaría una vida nueva, lejos de Reneé. Tal vez regresaría a Texas, pues ahí estaba la tumba de su padre.

El sonido de un claxon la arrojó bruscamente a la realidad. Parpadeó repetidamente sólo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente a un Volvo plateado. Tragó fuerte y se sonrojó por su descuido. Farfulló una respuesta incoherente para el conductor que ni ella misma entendió y huyó.

Sabía que era inútil albergar la esperanza de que Reneé no se enterara de eso, se preparó mentalmente para sobrevivir a base de comida basura y de lo que ganaba por su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de los Newton por una semana más de la que esperaba. Hizo una mueca y siguió corriendo, ignorando la voz que provenía del conductor que dejaba atrás.

 _¡Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo!_

X.X

Cuando entró a la casa de su abuela supo que Reneé sabía lo que le había pasado con el Volvo, por suerte todavía no tenía ni idea de la entrevista.

–Isabella –saludó en un tono comedido.

–Reneé –respondió en el mismo tono.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron glaciales.

–Te he dicho que en casa de tu abuela me llames adecuadamente –la reprendió.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar responderle como quería, ella sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que Marie era su punto débil.

–No hagas que se sienta mal –añadió.

Esta vez no se controló, la fulminó con la **mirada**.

–Oh, ¿no me digas que comenzarás a darme lecciones para hacer que las personas se sientan cómodas y queridas? ¡Eres muy considerada, _madre_!

Vio que la mano de Reneé temblaba. Era una señal que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la calma.

–Lo soy, no sé porqué me molesto contigo, no lo vales.

Después de tantos años escuchando eso de distintas formas esperaba que no le doliera. Pero no fue así. Le dolió como si fuera la primera vez que se lo dijera.

–Por la abuela. Es por ella que nos seguimos soportando –se felicitó porque su voz se escuchara normal, fingiendo no sentir nada mientras sus palabras la destrozaban, era muy buena en eso después de muchos años practicando.

–Cuando ella muera espero que te vayas –sus ojos azules seguían siendo fríos–. Y ruego al cielo no tener que volverte a ver nunca más.

Evitó jadear, el dolor se multiplicó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía muy vulnerable.

 _¿Por qué nos haces esto?_

–No volverás a saber de mí. ¿A dónde planeas ir? No quiero estar en el mismo estado que tú.

–California. Puedes quedarte aquí después de que me vaya. No quiero nada que me recuerde los últimos veinticinco años.

 _No quieres recordarme ni a mí ni a papá, ¿por qué? Siempre nos trataste como si hubiéramos arruinado tu vida._

–Bien. Si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy –unos segundos después de pasar cerca de ella su voz la congeló en su lugar.

–Por esa bolsa supongo que la entrevista salió fatal. Eres igual que tu padre –su voz estaba llena de desprecio y resignación–. Ni creas que voy a guardar comida para ti. O comes con nosotras o sobrevives a base de porquerías –Bella se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de Reneé–. Y espero que elijas la primera opción –arrugó la nariz–. Es demasiado desagradable estar cerca de ti después de esto. Apestas a fracaso.

Inspiró hondo.

–¡La única que apesta a fracaso eres tú! –Espetó, furiosa– Si el Volvo me hubiese matado… ¿tú… hubieras llorado? –su voz salió en forma de un susurro tembloroso.

Se miraron por unos interminables segundos, sentía su corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

–No –contestó finalmente y Bella sintió como el dolor se intensificaba–. Lloraré por mi madre, pero por ti, no. Jamás. Lo hice cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. De no haber sido por Charlie o tu abuela hubiese abortado –sus ojos parecían taladrarla y ella supo que era posible que un corazón destrozado se rompiera en mil pedazos–. Vete. Estoy harta de conversar contigo.

Bella asintió y subió, cuando se encontró en su habitación agarró una foto que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, donde estaba ella con su padre. Sonriendo. La miró, sollozando.

–Lo siento, papá, prometí ser fuerte. Pero por hoy… sólo por hoy déjame llorar –acarició el rostro sonriente y amoroso de Charlie–. Mañana estaré mejor –sollozó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a dejar rastros húmedos por sus mejillas.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _He actualizado la lista de reproducción (link en mi perfil), la verdad esta Reneé me pone furiosa, pero es necesario._

 _Espero leerles pronto_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_


End file.
